Marked for Danger
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: A new CSI named Samantha and a successful formula one racer named Valerie have one connection: a link to a mobster's son. One gave him a daughter while the other is his promised wife. Detective Taylor is interested in Samantha and will do what it takes to protect her. Don would do anything just to win Valerie's heart? Can it be done when these two girls are marked for danger?


I pulled up to the NYPD and put on my special visitor's badge. When I walked in; the officer at the front said "Welcome Miss Hammerback. Your father is expecting you. Let me scan your pass." I took my badge off for a moment to be scanned, put it back on, and then got in the elevator and headed down to the morgue. My name is Valerie Hammerback and my dad is the NYPD medical examiner, Dr. Sid Hammerback. There is one thing anyone should know though. Even though I call Sid my dad; he is not my dad biologically.

I know nothing of my birth parents though I have often thought of asking him. I was still happy with the life I did have though I had to be trained on watching his allergies while watching my own. Back on thought though; I was actually here to take him to lunch to celebrate the start of the racing season. I'm a formula one racer known on the circuit as 'Speed Demon.' I finally got out of the elevator and saw my dad.

"Hi baby girl; give me ten minutes to finish some work on this post" my dad said, poking his head out from around his work area. "Sure thing" I replied, going to his office and sitting down. I took my book out of my purse and started reading. I had no idea what secrets were about to come to light or that I would find a love that would prove to be the best shelter from the storm on the journey that was to come.

Samantha's P.O.V

I got to the 12th precinct of the NYPD after dropping off my three year old daughter, Gracelyn Rose or Gracie for short, at pre-school. I finally walked into the department and went up to the 34th floor. When I got out; I met a girl about my age. "I'm Lindsay Monroe" she said, putting some files on the table so she could shake my hand. "Samantha Colt but you can call me Sammi" I replied.

"Ah; you must be our new transfer from Seattle. Mac is expecting you. Go straight then take a left and it's the fourth door on your left" Lindsay told me, gathering her files. "Thanks Lindsay" I replied, heading to where she had told me. "Anytime and welcome to the team" she replied, heading off.

When I got to the correct door; I knocked and a voice called "Come in." I opened the door and saw a nicely dressed guy at a board staring at some pictures. He finally turned to me and said "You must be Samantha Colt from Seattle. I've been expecting you. Welcome to the 12th precinct." "Thank you Detective Taylor" I replied before adding "I'd rather be called Sammi." He gave me a smile and said "Well then; I'd rather be called Mac. Now; I understand you always need to leave before 5pm on weekdays to pick up your daughter which is okay by me." "Thank you Mac" I replied.

He took me to get entered in the database and then began showing me around. I learned where everything was and met some of the team on the way. We had just made it down to the morgue when we saw a young woman sitting in the office just before you enter the autopsy area. Mac noticed her and asked "Waiting on your father Valerie?" "Yes Mac; we're celebrating today. Race season opens tomorrow and I got my best time today" she replied. "Well; congratulations Valerie and rest assured; the team and I won't be missing the next race you'll be in around here" Mac replied.

I was curious now and then I saw a picture of this girl and the guy Mac said was her father. They were standing in front of a different kind of racing car that was long in length. I realized that was a formula one race car. I did a double take and finally asked "Are you the formula one race champion they call 'Speed Demon'?" Valerie nodded and I asked "I know this sounds silly and you probably get this a lot but can I have your autograph?"

"Sure" she replied and I handed her a journal and she signed a page. "Here you go" she replied with a smile. "I never told you my name" I said, really embarrassed. "Don't worry Samantha; I saw it inside your journal" Valerie told me. I just nodded and then I followed Mac for the rest of the tour. I had no idea what surprise connection between Valerie and myself would come to light.


End file.
